Inicio de un Sueño
by IzayaTrash
Summary: La oscuridad dominante atrapó la amable faceta de Suigintou, desapareciéndola por completo. La Primera muñeca dio comienzo a su deseo de ver a Padre, al igual que ganarse su amor como sea.


La Luna brillaba tanto aquella noche, los lagos que reflejaban su luminosidad solamente eran observados por una muñeca albina sedienta de venganza. La noche no podía ser más perfecta para aumentar su ira: Silenciosa, tranquila y bella. Detrás de unas alas oscuras se hallaba la maleta de donde había salido la Rozen Maiden, con el seguro que la cerraba destruido, obviamente por su culpa.

Suigintou arañaba el atuendo negro y elegante que la vestía delicadamente, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le trastornaba saber que era una muñeca rota para entonces. Todo el rencor que custodiaba se concentraba en la antepenúltima de las señoritas, Shinku, la que se divirtió humillándola descaradamente. No envidiaba los rubios cabellos que presumía, no ambicionaba sus ojos zafiros; lo que deseaba quitarle era la satisfacción de ser la mimada por Padre.

Ignorar el hecho de no haber sido completada y poner su atención en Shinku fue lo que la mantuvo de pie para hacerse fuerte. La decisión de ver a Rozen a cualquier precio incitaba sus sueños, el deseo de ser amada que anhelaba se vería cumplido en cuanto acabase con las demás. De pensarlo, se llenaba de gozo, imaginarse cómo sería ser abrazada por la persona que quería: calidez, cariño, atención, felicidad… Todas las emociones regocijantes del mundo juntas para lograr su propia alegría, qué ilusión tan hermosa.

Todavía recordaba tristemente la sonrisa de Padre siendo dirigida a Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku o Hinaichigo; las caricias amorosas que recibían frente a ella, lo considerado que fue con las Rozen Maiden exceptuándola. Reconocer que aceptaba el descontento del juguetero con su primera creación la enfurecía demasiado. Lo que la tranquilizaba cada vez que pensaba en eso era la imagen de Rozen dándole una Rosa Mística, concediéndole entrar en el Juego Alice.

Tocó el agua fría del río, ésta simulaba ser el Mundo 0 del que logró salir gracias a los sentimientos capaces de alcanzar el corazón del hombre. Las plumas se esparcieron por doquier, pintando la vieja calle, los árboles e inundando los charcos de una dulce manta sombría. La Maiden rió, contemplando el fabuloso poder que le otorgó, una extraña vanidad se apoderó de su persona en aquél instante. La bondad en su alma se quebró, dejando un corazón en pedazos irreparables; las iris magenta miraban maliciosamente; todo su ego mostraba ventaja ante las situaciones. Por supuesto, le faltaba mucho por aprender, cosas del juego que necesitaba conocer, el conejo estaría puntual ahí para una cordial bienvenida.

Encima de una rama esperaba Laplace No Ma, observando detenidamente su reloj de bolsillo. Las campanas tocaron, indicando la media noche o el inicio de otro día. Sin mover sus labios, su voz penumbrosa llamó a la muñeca, quien acudió, alzando vuelo, a la copa del árbol verde. Los rodeó una nube de confrontación, Suigintou no olvidaba que ese conejo evitó que se encargara de la Quinta en el Campo-N. A la que asaltaban las dudas era a la señorita, se moría por preguntar lo que quisiera relacionado con Rozen o el dichoso enfrentamiento entre las Maiden, pero guardaba su emoción e inquietud para conservar la imagen formada.

El carraspeo de la garganta del demonio alertó a Suigintou, si no soltaba palabra éste se iría, dejándola peor de lo que ya estaba. Otro gesto se visualizó, ahora el conejo señaló el viento a punto de soplar. La de ojos magenta entendió que se retiraría en la próxima brisa.

—¿Qué es el Juego Alice? Dilo claramente. —Rompió el silencio segundos antes de que sus mechones albinos volasen.

—¿Claramente? Hm… —Laplace acomodó su cuello, pensando en la contestación—. Tienes que apoderarte de las Rosas Místicas si quieres ganar. Para ello, enfrentar a las heroínas en combate, la perdedora también abandonará este mundo.

 _ **Perdedora**_... La dama alada no se convertiría en un cuerpo de porcelana barato fácilmente, se encargaría de hacer que vencerla fuera la prueba más complicada de esto. También pasó la idea de temerle a sus hermanas, no las conocía. ¿Y si una lograra obtener la Rosa Mística de Suigintou? ¿Se acabarían las fantasías de hace minutos? ¿Sería un final trágico para ella, sin poder ver a Padre? No. Él le dio una oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla al máximo.

—¿Quiénes son las otras "heroínas"?

El Demonio de Laplace se apresuró en responder esta cuestión, ansiaba que preguntara eso. —Segunda: Kanaria, Muñeca Musical, dotada de inmadurez y vitalidad lo que la hace optimista… a veces; Tercera: Suiseiseki, Portadora de la Regadera del Jardinero, sobreprotectora y orgullosa, terca a la hora de luchar. Cuarta: Souseiseki, Portadora de las Tijeras del Jardinero, calmada y decidida, enemigo fuerte; Quinta: Shinku, Dama Aristócrata… No hay por qué decirte de ella. Sexta: Hinaichigo, Muñeca Fresa, infantil y llorona, fácil de vencer. Séptima: La sorpresa del juego.

—La difícil es Shinku, eso es seguro. —La Primera Rozen Maiden se estiró—. ¿Por qué me informaste sin dudarlo?

Una madriguera se abrió a sus espaldas. Cuando Suigintou volteó la mirada, no había conejo que le pudiera brindar sabiduría. La albina se refugió en su maleta descompuesta, con intenciones de soñar en su final feliz con el creador de muñecas. Cerró los ojos, esperando pacientemente no verse en el estante, incompleta e insignificante. Consiguió dormirse tranquilamente, se veía cansada; después de todo, los que tienen maldad en su interior sufren más que las de alma pura.

Una sonrisa leve se hizo visible en su pálido rostro, marcando así que sí se encontraba idealizando o alucinando lo que hace poco comenzó a poner en marcha. Su deseo de ver a Padre se acercaba paulatinamente, como quería.

—No lo sé… Tal vez sería interesante ver a la Primera Rozen Maiden entusiasmada y confiada por la victoria… Después verla perder, un cambio inesperado…

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Con este pequeño One-Shot me abro las puertas nuevamente al foro de Rozen Maiden, quería probar escribir algo de Suigintou sin compañía de alguna otra muñeca, ¿Cómo quedó? Iba a decir algo, pero... se me olvidó por querer agregar otro algo a las notas finales._**

 ** _Como sea, gracias si se tomaron el tiempo de leer. Díganme qué piensan del trabajo rápido que empecé hoy lunes 14 de septiembre de 2015. Por cierto, ando en plan sacar sonrisas: ¿Quieren algún fic o historia sobre temas cualquiera? Tengo un día libre, así que puedo escribir por un rato._**

 ** _¡Los extrañé! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**


End file.
